Hit-Girl Wiki
Kick-Ass 2 2013 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0044.jpg|Kick-Ass 2 film|link=Kick-Ass 2 (film) CapriPizza1.jpeg|Set Locations|link=Set Locations JFComics.jpg|Kick-Ass comics|link=Kick-Ass Vol 2 MindyandDave2.jpg|Kick-Ass film|link=Kick-Ass (film) Welcome everyone to the Kick-Ass Wiki! A wiki about Kick-Ass that . WARNING! THIS SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS and since July 8, 2011 This wiki has all you need to know about the Marvel comic and movie by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr., as well as Kick-Ass 2, the sequel to the original Kick-Ass film. Please follow the List of Wikia guidelines and Code of Conduct. By making any changes on the site, you are by default agreeing to these terms, including Wiki Bureaucrats, and Wiki Officials. Follow our Official twitter page Kick-Ass Wiki, Hit-Girl, Kick-Ass, and Marcus on Twitter. Note: Please DO NOT follow the following Troll Acccounts 1HitGirl, and Abuser William Spike You would be doing the Kick-Ass Wiki Community a favor by REPORTING those accounts. Mindy Macready is a young girl whose father, a famous NYPD officer, whom was framed for drug dealing by mob crime lord Frank D'Amico after rejecting the gangster's offer to work for him, and was imprisoned for five years before she was born. Her grief-stricken mother.. Read More... Chloë Grace Moretz (born February 10, 1997) is an American actress who portrayed Hit-Girl in Kick-Ass (2010) and its sequel Kick-Ass 2 (2013). Biography https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chlo%C3%AB_Grace_Moretz Significant Roles *Chelsea Lutz in The Amityville Horror (2005) *Carrie Fuller in Big Momma's House 2 (2006) *Melissa Norman in Room 6 (2006) *Emma Tunny in Wicked Little Things (2006) *Sabrina in Hallowed Ground (2007) *Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Young Penny in Bolt (2008) *Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) *Rachel Hansen in (500) Days of Summer (2009) *Angie Steadman in Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready in Kick-Ass (2010) *Abby in Let Me In (2010) *Luli McMullen in Hick (2011) *Little Ann Sliger in Texas Killing Fields (2011) *Isabelle in Hugo (2011) *Carolyn Stoddard in Dark Shadows (2012) *Carrie White in Carrie (2013) *Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready in Kick-Ass 2 (2013) ] AdminWidget Chat link TwitterWidget KickAssNewsWidget KickAssParodyWidget http://feeds.feedburner.com/Kick-ass-movie-GoogleNews?format=xml|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 "Mindy beat me like morning wood everyday for 3 weeks". ~ Dave Lizewski "Come on. Guard up! Left, right, guard up!" ~ Mindy Macready Do you want, there to be a Kick-Ass 3 film? Definitely, Yes. Yes, there has to be a conclusion. No, the 2nd filmed sucked. No, I don't think we need a third film. In the comics, the dog named "Eisenhower" goes by another name. What is it? In the deleted scenes of KA2 its mentioned. Brooke Mindy Debbie Night Bitch Christina Sophia Mister Bitey Kathleen Eileen How do you like the new Hit-Girl wikia Theme? I love it! I never want it to change. I love it! It's way better than the original theme! I hate it! I like the old one better. It's weird. I like the old one better. I hate both Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass Colored Themes. I want something new! I want a Red-Mist/MotherF*cker Theme! Red + Black FTW! I doesn't really matter, I don't care. It's good but could be better. Which character do you have a crush on? Kick-Ass/Dave Lizewski Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready The Motherf*cker/Chris D'Amico Big-Daddy Kathleen Macready Colonel Stars & Stripes Marcus Williams Frank D'Amico Night Bitch Battle Guy Insectman Remembering Tommy Doctor Gravity Mother Russia Katie Deauxma Erica Cho Mr. Lizewski Einsenhower Mr. Bitey Frank D'amico Ass-Kicker None Another character not mentioned Favorite /Film Movie Couple (Shipping Poll) Kick-Ass (Dave) and Hit-Girl (Mindy) Kick-Ass and Katie Deauxma Kick-Ass and Night Bitch Kick-ASs (Dave) and Mrs. Zane Angie and Frank D'Amico Mr. Lizewski and Mrs. Lizewski Katie and Rasul Red Mist and Hit-Girl Red Mist and Mother Russia Kick-Ass and Red Mist Damon Macready and Kathleen Macready (Deceased) Erica Cho and Battle Guy (Marty) Todd Haynes and Hit-Girl (Mindy Macready) Mister Bitey and Eisenhower Mister Bitey and Kick-Ass Mister Bitey and Red-Mist Eisenhower and Colonel Stars & Stripes Some Other Couple/Ship Not Mentioned Vote for the next featured song 01. Stand Up - The Prodigy 02. Kick Ass (We Are Young) - Mika feat. RedOne 03. Can't Go Back - Primal Scream 04. There's a Pot a Brewin' - The Little Ones 05. Omen - The Prodigy 06. Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless 07. Banana Splits - The Dickies 08. Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding 09. This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us - Sparks 10. We're All In Love - New York Girls 11. Bongo Song - Zongamin 12. Per Qualche Dollaro In Piu - Ennio Morricone 13. Bad Reputation - Joan Jett and the Black Hearts 14. An American Trilogy - Elvis Presley 15. Flying Home - Henry Jackman and John Murphy 01. Yeah Yeah - James Flannigan 02. Nobody Move - Hanni El Khatib 03. Carry You - Union J 04. No Strings - Chloe Howl 05. Pussy Drop - Lemon 06. Dance - Danko Jones 07. A Minha Menina - The Bees 08. Bust Out Brigade - The Go! Team 09. When The Saints Go Marching In - St. Snot 10. Euphoria - Glasvegas 11. Korobeiniki - Ozma 12. Danger - Marco Polo & Torae 13. Motherquake - DJ Fresh 14. Hero - Jessie J 15. I Hate Myself for Loving You - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts 16. Other song not mentioned Vote for the next featured character Kick-Ass/Dave Lizewski Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready The Motherf*cker/Chris D'Amico Big-Daddy Kathleen Macready Colonel Stars & Stripes Marcus Williams Frank D'Amicohttp://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?action=edit# Night Bitch Battle Guy Insectman Remembering Tommy Doctor Gravity Mother Russia Katie Deauxma Mr. Lizewski Einsenhower Mr. Bitey Frank D'amico Ass-Kicker The Toxic MegaC*nts Another character not mentioned Will you be seeing Kick Ass 2? Yes of course! I loved the first one! I like most superhero movies, so sure. Probably not...I wasn't impressed with the first one. Did you like Kick-Ass 2 film? Yes, it was awesome! Yes, I loved this one better than the first film! Yes, I loved both Kick-Ass 2, and Kick-Ass 1 equally! It was okay, could have been better It was okay, could have been better, Kick-Ass 1 was better. No I didn't like it, the first Kick-Ass film was better. No, I did not like Kick-Ass 2 I do not like the Kick-Ass franchise at all. Category:Browse